


Routine Maintenance

by grievousGrimalkin



Series: The Elite Four Can Go F*ck Themselves [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Maintenance Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievousGrimalkin/pseuds/grievousGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexually frustrated Nonon and an intrigued Inumuta meet up for some regularly scheduled "maintenance" in the student council command center at Honnouji Academy.  Right in the middle of things, Satsuki appears and offers her assistance.  </p><p>One-Shot. Aromantic-Nonon/Inumuta. Romantic-ish-Nonon/Satsuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Maintenance

The light from Houka Inumuta’s screen cast the student council’s command center in blue. The small laptop screen looked in on a web browser with multiple tabs filled with tall, buxom, well-hung monster-girls fucking petite versions of the same. Inumuta was leaning back in his chair, stroking his cock and puffing lightly into his high collar, all alone in the large and somewhat chilly room. 

The council chamber was his favorite place for this; even turned off, the massive screens before him still excited him, since he was more than just a little technophilic. He’d considered spreading his smut out onto all of the big screens, and, while the prospect made his cock throb, several good reasons conspired that he not. Unexpected visitors could arrive at any moment, for example, and with just the laptop, he could put everything away quickly. The screens also took awhile to boot up, and he was expecting someone to be along any minute who’d expect him to be ready to fuck.

A sudden flash of white light behind him and sounds of someone slipping out of a jacket were the only signs that his guest had arrived. Inumuta didn’t take his eyes away from the laptop where a busty red-skinned lady with a too-large member was fucking her small, pale companion silly. The guest dropped her jacket, hat, and boots onto the sofa behind him, and Inumuta caught the crinkling of a condom wrapper as she approached. 

The visitor lightly swatted his hand away from his shaft as she came up beside him. She expertly unrolled the condom onto his cock, giggling as usual at the way Inumuta’s penis resembled him and his uniform, with its high collar of skin that wrapped around the head until only the upper half showed. When she’d finished wrapping him up, Nonon hitched up her skirt, swinging her leg over Inumuta’s lap and lowering herself onto him with more vigor than usual. The pink-haired girl’s vagina was unusually snug around his cock, and he noted that she stuck a little to the condom, obviously dryer than she usually was when they did this.

“Rough day?” he asked, as she leaned back, situating the long vibrator she’d brought along between his abdomen and her clit.

“Exceptionally,” was her only reply as she leaned into her vibe and began to thrust, grinding herself hard on his shaft. Inumuta tried to keep his eyes on the laptop screen, as was usually the preferred procedure for their rendezvous, but the elfin allure of the virtual girl flipping up her skirt and coyly flashing him her hind-end and lower lips couldn’t quite keep his attention today, when the living thing was humping him so vigorously. As Nonon’s breathing quickened, so did the pace of her thrusts, and he felt her legs begin to quiver. She threw her head back, hands grabbing low in the chair back, trying to pull Inumuta as deeply into her as possible, gasping as her body clenched around his cock, milking at his shaft as she came. She finished quickly and, her first throes spent, leaned forward against him for a moment, placing her forehead on his shoulder as she panted. 

Inumuta’s orgasms were always a long time coming, unlike Nonon who could crank them out nearly at will. That was how they had started doing this in the first place. A few weeks back, she’d returned to the command center one afternoon after a meeting to pick up some forgotten item and found him masturbating alone before his laptop. She sat and watched him take nearly an hour and a half to finish before coming to him with the proposal for their casual, now-weekly rendezvous. Since then, each session, she was always able to grind out two or three good sequences of her own orgasms on him before he was spent himself. She expected him to focus on his porn and treat this as if it were a solo masturbation session, simply with help. He was more than willing to oblige, as he was generally open to new and interesting experiences in the name of research, not to mention that Nonon was a respectful partner who fucked him very very well. 

Inumuta had no romantic feelings for Nonon, and she had none for him, despite both finding each other’s bodies attractive enough, so these encounters were more maintenance than anything. However, Inumuta realized quickly that today, the virtual smut was not cutting it for him and decided to request a change.

“May I touch you during your next, Nonon?” he asked quietly as she leaned against him panting. Nonon waited until her breathing had slowed again before nodding her consent. This time, she leaned back, withdrawing and turning off the vibrator and setting it beside his laptop. She brought her feet up onto Inumuta’s chair, placing her heels on either side of his hips and propping herself upon his desk behind her with her elbows, leaning backwards and away from him. 

She began to thrust, using her legs to push her up and off of Inumuta’s cock before thrusting it forcefully back into her. She was now exceptionally slick inside and the soft _schlick-schlick-schlick_ sound produced by her movements excited him. Licking his lips, Inumuta took a moment to figure out where to put his hands. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, gripping her soft rump to support her as she rode him, enjoying how the lower curve of her rear was slick with her sticky fluid. He slid his other hand under her blouse, running a soft trail along her abdomen and across her rib cage to massage her breast. He hadn’t noticed that she hadn’t been wearing a bra until his hand settled onto the bare mound of plush flesh, and the realization made him swell inside her. He cupped her breast firmly, massaging it and tweaking with his thumb and forefinger at her nipple, which perked up against his cold hand, prompting gentle whimpers as she continued to thrust herself onto him. After awhile, Nonon’s thrusting began to taper off, her face contorting into a look between disappointment and frustration.

“Houka,” she moaned, unexpectedly using his first name. “Please stroke my clit. I can’t cum without it being touched.” After pondering the logistics for a moment, Inumuta removed the hand from her blouse and brought it down between her legs. With his thumb, he parted her outer lips, plump from excitement, and found the small moist button, testing it gently. At his touch, Nonon jumped a little, whimpering, “cold, cold, cold, cold, cold.” He pulled away quickly, and brought his thumb to his mouth to warm it up. He caught her heady, musky scent as he rolled his lightly salty thumb around on his tongue, and his cock throbbed. Having warmed it sufficiently, he returned his hand gently to Nonon’s mound, testing her clit again. This time, she whimpered pleasurably and bucked against him as he started massaging slow circles around her button. 

It didn’t take long for Nonon to cum again, each pulse of her orgasm bringing Inumuta a little closer to his own climax. Again spent for the moment, Nonon leaned against Inumuta once more, this time grinding idly as she panted, to help him maintain his erection. He was licking his thumb again when another flash of white light and the tell-tale clack of heels in the hallway outside startled the pair, and Nonon stopped her gentle grinding to look up, wide-eyed. 

Satsuki stood in the doorway watching them. She seemed stunned for a moment before stepping through the doorway as a small grin flickered across her face, though neither Nonon nor Inumuta could see it through the shadows cast as the door shut.

“Nonon,” came Satsuki’s voice.

“Y-yes?” Nonon asked, nearly a whisper.

“Inumuta,” Satsuki called agin.

“Yes?” he replied placidly, with only a hit of nervousness.

“Switch holes.” It came as a command, and Nonon’s mouth dropped open as she began to shudder excitedly, clenching pleasantly around Inumuta’s cock; she loved Satsuki’s commands and had never received one quite like this before, though she had ached for it for the longest time. 

Both Nonon and Inumuta replied, “Yes, Lady Satsuki.” Nonon lowered her feet to the floor and stood, juices dripping from her, smearing onto her thighs and onto Inumuta’s lap. She turned around and flipped up the back of her skirt, spreading her cheeks with one hand and guiding Inumuta’s cock with the other, in a well-practiced manner. Wet as it was with Nonon’s own fluids, Inumuta’s member slipped right into her hole; she had obviously done this, or something very like it, before, he realized as she slid tightly down around his length. The change of position excited him and he swelled back to full hardness, prompting a light whimper from Nonon.

They could tell from the sound of her heels that Satsuki was crossing the room to them. When she entered the glow of the computer screen, they noticed that she had removed her top and stood before them in only a bra and skirt. Nonon began to drip more readily, drooling all over Inumuta, and at last, he realized why she’d been sexually frustrated enough to request something like this of him in the first place: Nonon wanted Satsuki but hadn’t been able to ask.

“Hold her legs, please, Inumuta.” He nodded as he reached down and wrapped his arms underneath Nonon’s legs, pulling them up to her chest and apart, spreading her wide open and putting her rosy lips on display for Satsuki who now knelt between their legs.

“My, my, Nonon, but you are quite lovely. May I?” Nonon was still drooling quite heavily from both of her mouths but swallowed enough to whimper out a “yes.” With both hands, Satsuki parted Nonon’s lips and drew close, drawing whimpers from the pink-haired girl. The next thing Nonon knew was the warmth of Satsuki’s mouth against her hole, a curious tongue nudging and pulsing against her, dipping into her vagina and sending waves of pleasure through her. Between Inumuta’s hard cock filling her and pulsing regularly in her ass, the tongue playing with her inner lips and delicate hole, and Satsuki’s thumb teasing her clit, Nonon came quickly, clenching around Satsuki’s tongue and Inumuta’s cock, sending a small flood of her juices onto Satsuki’s chin and chest. 

Satsuki noticed Nonon’s vibrator, a long thick pink thing sitting beside the laptop. After some fiddling, she figured out its features and deftly slid it deep into Nonon’s slick hole, setting it to vibrate on the highest setting while she turned her attention to Nonon’s clit. Satsuki’s tongue began to flick across the smaller girl’s button, only pausing her assault every now and then to take a long, sucking pull at the tender flesh. Between the vibrator’s prodding and Satsuki’s wondrous mouth, Nonon came for a fourth time in short order, giving Inumuta a final push that put him nearly at the edge.

Quietly, he grunted, “Lady Satsuki, Nonon, I am close to my finish. May I have a moment?” Both girls nodded, Nonon heavily panting and a bit dazed from her treatment thus far. Satsuki withdrew the vibrator and slid back across the floor before sidling up by the desk as Inumuta stood, keeping himself buried to the hilt inside Nonon’s ass. He bent over, situating Nonon such that she knelt on the desk, at the right height for him to fuck himself to a finish. Nonon’s natural lubricants, which had dripped their way back around Inumuta’s shaft proved sufficient to keep his thrusts smooth. He placed his middle two fingers in his mouth briefly to warm them up, before reaching around to massage Nonon’s clit while he began, slowly at first, to thrust into her. 

He slid his other hand up Nonon’s shirt again, enjoying way the small handfuls of flesh jiggled and bounced with his thrusts. Satsuki fixed Nonon with a caring look that the smaller girl returned. When Nonon was about to come again, she reached out her hand to Satsuki, who took it, showing a small smile as Nonon began to first whimper, then moan, then scream with pleasure. As Nonon clenched around him and bucked her hips, Inumuta came, a long pulsing release that warmed Nonon deep inside. He paused, panting for a bit before pulling himself out slowly, his cock’s head emerging with a small, wet popping sound.

Stepping back, he spoke, “Thank you, Nonon. Same time next week?” The pink-haired girl moaned pleased agreement from her pile on the desk, as Inumuta disposed of the condom, packed away his slowly relaxing member, closed his laptop and stepped back from the desk a bit before turning to address their leader. “Apologies for using the room in this manner, Lady Satsuki. If you’d like, we could find a different location for these rendezvous.”

“Not a problem at all, Inumuta. However, I do think a change of location would be wise. I believe my private quarters would be a safe location for next week.” Inumuta smiled behind his collar, and Nonon dissolved into whimpering giggles at the invitation.

Both replied in unison, “Of course, Lady Satsuki.”


End file.
